SOS Malefoy !
by Malefoy Heartless
Summary: Traumatisée dans son enfance, Hermione est désormais victime de crises d'angoisse incontrôlables lors d'un orage, et ne peut dormir seule. La veille des ASPIC, un orage éclate et la jeune femme est alors prête à tout pour trouver le sommeil... HG/DM


Voilà un (très long) One-Shot qui m'est venu à l'esprit, alors que je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu parler des intempéries dans le Var, il n'y a pas longtemps, mais je me souviens de l'orage qui avait éclaté cette nuit-là, et il était terrifiant. Cette idée d'en faire un dramione a alors jailli dans mon esprit, et le scénario est allé très vite.

Bon, maintenant, je ne sais absolument pas ce que ça va donner. Il est très différent de _Spirita Miragere,_ car ce n'est pas une tragédie mais de simples scènes plus ou moins drôle que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire.

C'est en attendant d'être inspirée pour la suite de mon autre fiction que je vous poste ce One-shot, et j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment de lecture.

_PS :Pour ce qui est des crises d'angoisse, je n'en ai jamais eue et ai donc complètement inventé les symptômes._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Nooooooooon ! hurla-t-elle en martelant le dos de son père avec ses petits poings. Je veux pas ! Je veux pas ! Pas chez le corbeau !

- Ça suffit ce cirque, Hermione ! gronda-t-il. Et ne l'appelle pas ainsi, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Nous ne changerons pas d'avis, alors arrête de pleurer !

Pliée en deux sur l'épaule de son père, la petite fille au cheveux touffus leva les yeux vers la grande femme brune qui marchait juste derrière, et lui tendit les bras en sanglotant. La mère évita soigneusement son regard pour ne pas craquer.

- Charles, somme-nous vraiment obligés ? dit-elle alors en s'adressant à son mari. Tu sais que cette dame lui fait peur.

- Ce n'est que pour une seule nuit ! répliqua-t-il, ahuri. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? Mes parents ne peuvent pas la prendre, et les tiens habitent trop loin. Il ne reste que la voisine, et c'est une brave femme. Point final.

Plus aucun mot ne fut échangé jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la vieille porte de bois de l'immense maison. Hermione, qui avait cessé de geindre par épuisement, jeta un œil au jardin défraîchi et aperçut une vieille balançoire délabrée dont les cordes rongées menaçaient de lâcher.

Mr Granger saisit l'anneau de métal et le cogna trois fois contre la porte, avant de faire redescendre Hermione à terre, cette dernière ayant recommencé à se débattre furieusement.

- Tiens-toi tranquille ! lui ordonna sèchement son père. Et sois polie.

La porte s'ouvrit, et une vieille dame apparut sur le seuil. Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'horreur comme chaque fois qu'elle la voyait ; sa peau ridée retombait en cascade sur ses petits yeux noirs, profondément ancrés dans leurs orbites. Ses longs cheveux blanc et crépus entouraient un visage si maigre que le nez au volume disproportionné donnait l'impression d'avoir été grossièrement rajouté en plein milieu.

Vêtue d'une robe grisâtre qui moulait les côtes apparentes de ce squelette vivant, la vieille femme sourit, dévoilant quelques dents survivantes à l'hécatombe du temps, jaunes et pointues.

- Bonsoir, ma petite, dit-elle à Hermione de sa voix chevrotante.

Cette dernière avait les yeux aussi gros que deux balles de tennis. Sans prévenir, elle donna un coup de pied dans la jambe de la vieille dame avant de s'enfuir en poussant des longs cris aigus paniqués.

- Hermione ! entendit-elle son père gronder.

Il rattrapa rapidement la petite fille et, consterné par son attitude, supplia la voisine de la pardonner.

- Nous reviendrons la chercher demain dans la matinée ! lança-t-il en rejoignant sa femme dans la voiture. Merci encore, madame Horrace !

- Bonne soirée à vous deux, répondit-elle en refermant la porte et en se massant son tibia qui menaçait de s'effondrer en miettes.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers Hermione qui, figée d'horreur, était plantée au milieu du grand hall silencieux.

- Tu as faim, fillette ? J'ai fais de la soupe.

Hermione fronça ses petits sourcils déjà bien sévères pour son âge, puis gonfla la poitrine pour se donner le courage de répondre :

- Je mangerai jamais de votre soupe empoisonnée ! Vous n'êtes qu'un corbeau rabougri et très moche, et je vous déteste, voilà !

Et elle monta les escaliers aussi rapidement que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient, avant d'aller se réfugier dans une chambre aux murs tapissés de fleurs et à la moquette poussiéreuse. Tout sentait le vieux, ici, même l'air lui-même semblait n'avoir jamais été aéré.

A la fois furieuse et triste d'avoir été ainsi abandonnée par ses parents, Hermione grimpa sur le grand lit aux lattes grinçantes, et ferma les yeux pour calmer ses pleurs.

Le bruit du tonnerre la réveilla en sursaut. Hermione paniqua un moment avant de se souvenir où elle était. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit, parfois illuminée l'espace de courtes secondes, lorsqu'un éclair déchirait le ciel d'encre. La pluie qui martelait le toit sonnait si proche qu'Hermione eut presque peur que les plissures du plafond ne s'apprêtent à exploser et déverser l'eau dans la chambre. Dehors, sous la fenêtre, le crissement régulier et terrifiant de la balançoire lui donnait la chair de poule.

- Maman... lâcha-t-elle dans un petit gémissement. Je veux maman...

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un montait l'escalier.

Hermione n'osa pas bouger le petit doigt, et attendit sans bruit, bien que les battements de tambour de son cœur résonnaient bruyamment à ses oreilles. Les pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, et se rapprochaient de la porte. Hermione imaginait aisément les pantoufles de la vieille sorcière glisser un à un le long du parquet, dissimulant des pieds squelettiques et couverts de champignons.

L'orage continuait sa symphonie assourdissante, faisant trembler la maison du sol au plafond, et enflammant le ciel de sa foudre déchaînée. Désormais planquée sous la couette pour ne pas voir approcher le monstre, Hermione, le corps grelottant de peur, ne put qu'écouter la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir dans un grincement désagréable. Priant pour que son père revienne la chercher à temps, elle attendit, impuissante, que le corbeau vienne la dévorer toute entière.

Mais tout était étrangement silencieux. Plus aucun bruit de pas sur le plancher. Était-elle finalement repartie ? Peut-être la sorcière n'avait-elle pas vu qu'Hermione se cachait sous la couette ?

La respiration encore haletante, Hermione attendit un peu, puis, tout doucement, retira le tissus de ses yeux qui ne virent rien d'autre que l'obscurité. A demi-assise dans le grand lit, elle fixait le vide du noir complet, écoutant le seul bruit de la pluie.

Elle s'apprêtait à se recoucher, lorsqu'un éclair illumina la pièce, révélant une maigre silhouette plantée au bout de son lit. Lorsque la pièce redevint sombre, l'image d'un sourire aux dents pointues agressait encore les paupières aveuglées de la petite fille.

Effrayée, presque en mourir sur place, Hermione bondit du lit en criant à poumons ouverts, avant de se ruer hors de la chambre et de dévaler les escaliers.

Tout ce dont elle se souvenait ensuite, c'était de s'être réveillée le lendemain à l'hôpital, entourée de ses parents et de madame Horrace, qui l'avait aussitôt emmenée ici après sa chute dans les dernières marches.

Hermione ne comprit que bien plus tard, lorsqu'elle eût assez grandi et que la sorcière eût finalement laissé son corps rejoindre l'état de poussière, que cette dernière était simplement venue cette nuit-là pour vérifier que l'orage ne l'empêchait pas de dormir.

Ce que le corbeau ignorait, en revanche, c'était que cette visite nocturne allait définitivement rendre Hermione Granger insomniaque à chaque nuit orageuse que Merlin ferait...

oOoOoOo

- Tu pars déjà ? s'étonna le rouquin en se servant du dessert.

- Oui, Ron. Demain, c'est la première épreuve des ASPIC, et je veux me coucher tôt.

- Mais il n'est que huit heures !

- Sept heure cinquante-sept, rectifia Hermione en rassemblant ses affaires. Et il faut que je sois à huit heure dans ma chambre.

Harry et Ron la dévisagèrent en même temps.

- Tu as un planning précis ? demanda Harry.

- Exactement. Je l'ai défini en début d'année, d'ailleurs. L'organisation est le meilleur moyen d'arriver à l'examen dans les conditions les plus parfaites. J'ai calculé mes heures de sommeil indispensables, et il me faut être au lit à neuf heures !

- Ça te laisse assez de temps pour prendre du dessert avec nous, non ?

- Non, Harry, répondit-elle fermement. Car je dois être endormie à neuf heures précise, et j'ai besoin d'un bon quart d'heure pour trouver le sommeil, plus dix minutes car je suis en période de stress ; ce qui veut dire que je dois être au lit avec vingt-cinq minutes d'avance, sans compter le brossage des dents et les dernières révisions du soir. Je retiens beaucoup mieux les informations quand je les cogite avant de dormir.

Ron la regardait avec des yeux ronds, tandis qu'Harry étouffait ses ricanements du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

- On t'a déjà dit que t'étais complètement dérangée comme fille ? dit Ron, ahuri.

- A dire vrai, il ne se passe pas une seule semaine sans que tu m'en fasses la remarque. Ce qui est drôle, en revanche, c'est que ça n'a pas l'air de te poser de problèmes lorsqu'il s'agit de me demander de l'aide pour tes devoirs.

Hermione tourna les talons et sortit de la grande salle à grands pas. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit la seule à s'inquiéter de demain ? Ne comprenaient-ils donc pas l'importance de cette journée ? Tant pis pour eux, après tout. Elle les avait assez mis en garde comme ça.

Mince ! Plus qu'une minute pour atteindre son dortoir ! Si elle ratait ses examens, ce serait la faute de Ron !

Arrivée devant le portrait, elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Elle donna ensuite le mot de passe et pénétra les appartements préfectoraux. Elle grimaça de dégoût en trouvant les habits éparpillés de Malefoy sur le sofa, son livre encore ouvert sur l'un des fauteuils, son équipement de quidditch par terre et, sans grande surprise, une culotte de fille qui traînait sous la chaise. N'apprendrait-il donc jamais le sens de « vivre en cohabitation » ? Sans ses précieux Elfes de Maison, ce fichu fils à papa ne savait rien faire de ses dix doigts !

Peu importe. Pas le temps de s'énerver maintenant, il fallait se déshabiller et se brosser les dents rapidement. Hermione inspira une grosse bouffée d'air, puis enjamba les affaires de son homologue masculin pour rejoindre les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle prit grand soin d'ignorer les traces blanches de dentifrice qui décoraient le lavabo et ne s'attarda pas non plus sur la serviette trempée qui moisissait sur le carrelage. Plus que quelques malheureux jours à tenir, se dit Hermione, car une fois qu'elle aurait brillamment réussi les examens, adieu Poudlard, malheureusement, et adieu Malefoy, alléluia !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione était fin prête pour aller se coucher, ravie d'avoir enfilé son pyjama porte-bonheur. Bon, l'esthétique n'était peut-être pas le top, avec sa couleur jaune éclatante et son dessin en plein milieu représentant un lapin de cartoon en train de danser, mais personne n'était supposé le voir, de toute façon.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil : 8h14. Parfait ! Il lui restait exactement vingt et une minutes pour réviser l'histoire de la magie. Elle prit son gros volume et s'installa confortablement sous les draps.

A 9h35, la lumière était éteinte et Hermione fermait les yeux en soupirant de satisfaction. Quelle angoisse, mais à la fois quelle joie de se dire que demain était le grand jour ! Les examens tant attendus devaient sûrement reposer tranquillement dans les bureaux du ministère, à cette heure-ci. Pourquoi personne n'était animé de la même excitation qu'elle à l'approche d'un tel événement ?

Imaginant déjà sa propre main rédiger à toute allure les réponses sur le parchemin vierge, Hermione sourit et s'endormit paisiblement.

**oOoOoOo**

Deux pupilles noisette s'agitèrent d'un coup. Hermione ouvrit les yeux.

Était-ce déjà l'heure de se réveiller ?

La chambre était noire. Ça ne pouvait donc pas être le matin. Elle regarda son réveil.

01h42

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la réveiller aussi brusquement à cette heure-ci ?

Soudain, le bruit du tonnerre retentit de nouveau et une seconde vibration fit trembler les murs. Hermione comprit aussitôt ce qui l'avait tirée du sommeil.

- Oh non...lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Sans grande surprise, l'averse ne tarda pas à se déclencher à son tour, et la violence de la pluie heurtant le château était en accord avec les battements de cœur de la jeune femme contre sa poitrine.

- Oh non, répéta-t-elle faiblement. Pas ce soir, je vous en prie, pas ce soir...

Un éclair illumina la fenêtre et Hermione ferma aussitôt les yeux. Recroquevillée en boule sous la couette, elle tenta de calmer la panique déjà bien installée au creux de son estomac. Le vent soufflait également avec force, produisant un sifflement aigu qui n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

- Allez, Hermione, se dit-elle pour se donner du courage. Tu es une grande fille, maintenant. Il est ridicule d'avoir peur d'un malheureux orage. Tu as vécu bien pire que ça, franchement ! Ce n'est qu'un orage, ce n'est qu'un orage, ce n'est qu'un...

Hermione acheva sa phrase par un cri de surprise lorsqu'un nouvel éclair enflamma le ciel. Elle essaya de se reprendre très vite et se mit à murmurer à toute vitesse :

- Ce n'est qu'un orage, ce n'est qu'un orage. Ce n'est qu'un déséquilibre entre les charges électriques à l'intérieur et extérieur du nuage entre la base négative du nuage et le sol positif ainsi qu'une accumulation trop importante de ces charge et opposition de...

Le tonnerre gronda plus fort que jamais, couvrant ses paroles dont elle ne comprenait même plus le sens. Hermione alluma la lumière, et contempla les quatre recoins de sa chambre pendant un long moment. Au moins, les éclairs n'avaient plus ce pouvoir effrayant contre l'éclat de sa lampe de chevet. Mais les grondements sourds du tonnerre, en revanche, restaient extrêmement inquiétants.

« _Ce qu'il faut que vous compreniez, Monsieur Granger, c'est que forcer votre fille à rester dans sa chambre ne l'aidera pas à surmonter ses peurs. Hermione est victime de violentes crises d'angoisse liées à un traumatisme dont elle n'est apparemment pas prête à vous parlez. Ce qui se passe dans sa tête est très difficile à comprendre pour son entourage : l'impression qu'elle perd le contrôle __d'elle-même, qu'elle peut mourir, devenir folle, s'évanouir, que son environnement se modifie dans ses formes ou ses couleurs, qu'elle étouffe... Tout ce que vous pouvez faire pour l'aider à traverser tout ça, c'est s'assurer qu'elle ne passe pas la nuit toute seule, puisque, d'après ce que vous me dîtes, ses pleurs s'apaisent lorsqu'elle dort dans votre lit_ ».

Elle avait beau se remémorer les paroles du docteur en boucle, il n'y avait rien d'utile qui l'aidait à se calmer. Le vieil homme n'avait su que constater des faits sans le moindre diagnostic qui la mènerait sur le chemin de la guérison. C'était d'ailleurs sûrement la raison qui expliquait pourquoi les paroles de son père résonnaient ensuite de façon si irritée :

- _N'avez-vous pas un remède à nous conseiller, docteur ? Je veux bien qu'elle dorme avec ma femme et moi-même lors d'un orage, mais il ne pourra pas en être toujours ainsi ! Elle n'a que huit ans pour le moment, mais dans cinq ans ? Dans dix ans ? Hermione ne pourra pas venir se réfugier éternellement dans notre lit !_

_- Si elle ne se décide pas à se confier sur ce qui l'effraie tant, nous ne pourrons pas explorer le problème, et encore moins le guérir. Le maximum qu'elle puisse faire pour le moment, c'est trouver son Totem._

_- Son quoi ?_

_- Son Totem, monsieur Granger. C'est ce qui apaisera considérablement son angoisse aussitôt qu'elle l'aura en sa possession._

_- C'est bien joli, mais où est-ce que je le trouve ce totem miracle, moi ?_

_- Ah, ça... Ce n'est rien qui vous concerne, malheureusement. Elle devra le trouver toute seule. Chaque personne a sa propre conception du Totem selon son expérience, son vécu. Il peut prendre différentes formes d'existence. La plupart du temps, c'est un objet qui signifie quelque chose et qui, à sa manière, rassure la personne : une photo, un livre, des bijoux... Mais le Totem peut aussi se manifester en tant qu'odeur particulière, un lieu précis, un son, et même un animal parfois._

_- Et combien de temps pouvons-nous espérer pour qu'elle le trouve ?_

_- Pour être honnête, monsieur Granger, peut-être le trouvera-t-elle demain, peut-être ne le trouvera-t-elle que dans plusieurs années, peut-être, comme beaucoup d'autres avant elle, ne le trouvera-t-elle jamais... _».

Son père était ressorti furieux du manque de certitude du docteur, et avait lui-même entamé la recherche du fameux Totem ; durant les semaines qui suivirent, il n'avait pas cessé de brandir sous le nez d'Hermione divers objets qui pourraient lui parler, parfois même saugrenus tels qu'une fourchette ou une balle de tennis. Mais aucune de ces choses n'était jamais parvenu à apaiser sa panique, et le pauvre homme avait fini par abandonner.

A son entrée à Poudlard, l'inquiétude de savoir ce qu'il se passerait pour elle, une fois loin de sa famille, s'était vite atténuée lorsqu'Hermione avait assuré à ses parents passer ses nuits dans un dortoir rempli de filles, et donc ne jamais se trouver seule. Évidemment, les orages ne lui épargnaient pas la panique au point qu'elle ne fermait pas l'œil de la nuit, mais, au moins, elle ne partait pas en crise incontrôlable, rassurée par la présence de ses amies.

Cette année, en revanche, Hermione avait été nommée Préfète-en-chef, et avait laissé son désir l'emporter sur la raison, acceptant le poste en dépit de l'inconvénient. Inconvénient dont elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais parlé à quiconque, même pas Ginny. De quoi aurait-elle l'air, honnêtement ? Avouer que l'on avait une peur bleue de l'orage ? Le collège avait déjà bien assez de raisons de se moquer d'elle, inutile de rallonger la liste.

Un violent coup de vent ouvrit soudainement la fenêtre mal fermée, et Hermione fit aussitôt un bond de trois mètres en dehors du lit. Après s'être maladroitement pris les pieds dans la sangle de son sac de cours à force de vouloir reculer, elle se retrouva les fesses par terre, ses yeux refusant néanmoins de lâcher la fenêtre des yeux. Avec une extrême lenteur, elle se faufila à quatre pattes jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit prudemment, puis déguerpit à toute vitesse hors de la chambre.

Elle descendit les escaliers en sautant la moitié des marches, traversa la salle commune et quitta les appartements sans un regard en arrière.

A présent seule dans les grands couloirs sombres du château, la situation n'en était pas plus rassurante. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix : il fallait qu'elle dorme avec quelqu'un ! Priant pour que la Grosse Dame la laisse rejoindre Ginny sans exiger de mot de passe, Hermione se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondor en courant.

Courir lui permettait de ne pas prendre le temps de s'inquiéter, lui donnait l'impression d'échapper à ce qui la suivait, même si elle était consciente, au fond, qu'il n'y avait rien.

Elle arriva devant le portrait, essoufflée. La Grosse Dame dormait, et ne supportait pas être réveillée, ce qui n'allait pas beaucoup aider pour la requête d'Hermione. Cette dernière l'appela de sa voix encore tremblante d'angoisse, et fut contente de voir la Dame ouvrir les yeux.

- Hum... ? grogna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- J'aimerais entrer, s'il vous plaît ! dit précipitamment Hermione.

- Et moi, j'aimerais dormir...

- Je vous en prie !

- Pas sans mot de passe, j'en ai peur.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! s'énerva-t-elle. Il faut absolument que j'aille dormir avec mes amies ! Je suis une Gryffondor, vous le savez très bien !

- Et je sais aussi que vous êtes préfète-en-chef, répondit-elle en baillant. Vous avez votre propre chambre.

Hermione soupira d'exaspération. Que faire ? Aller voir Dumbledore et lui expliquer la situation au risque de passer pour une poule mouillée aux yeux de son idole ?

- Et si je vous ramène un mot du directeur ? espéra-t-elle.

- Je crains que cela soit impossible, étant donné qu'il n'est pas au château pour les deux jours à venir. Ne m'en demandez pas la raison, je l'ignore. C'est Violette qui m'en a informé, et elle m'a dit aussi que Severus Rogue le remplaçait pour le moment.

- Rogue ? s'étrangla Hermione.

Jamais elle n'irait se ridiculiser devant lui ! Et même si elle lui expliquait, il refuserait de lui accorder la moindre faveur ! Quelle poisse !

Hermione s'apprêtait à supplier encore, mais la Grosse Dame s'était déjà mise à ronfler de nouveau. Désespérée, elle reprit la direction de ses appartements, faisant le plus possible abstraction du tonnerre qui ne cessait de gronder. Chaque vibration accentuait sa peur, et lui donnait l'impression de se vider de son énergie.

En tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, elle sursauta en croisant le fantôme de Nick Quasi-sans-Tête, et avant même que celui-ci ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione vomit par terre.

- Bonté divine ! s'offusqua le fantôme. Voilà bien des manières ! Est-ce moi qui vous fait cet effet, miss Granger ?

Se retenant au mur pour ne pas flancher, Hermione reprit sa respiration. Ce sursaut avait été celui de trop. Son corps entier n'était fait que de prudence, de peur et de tremblements. Ces crises d'angoisse ne prendraient-elles donc jamais fin ?

- Le mot de passe ? hoqueta-t-elle alors. Vous connaissez le mot de passe des Gryffondor ?

- Non, navré, répondit-il d'une voix amère. Je n'ai pas besoin de mot de passe pour traverser le mur de ma propre maison ! Autre chose ?

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre et reprit sa route, ignorant les bougonnements du fantôme.

Elle arriva jusqu'à son propre portrait, donna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune. Elle fut instantanément aveuglée par un éclair, et lâcha un cri de surprise. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher de nulle part. Figée d'horreur, Hermione écouta le bruit du parquet qui craque, le cœur battant à vive allure. Or, le sol de la salle commune n'était pas fait de parquet.

Les hallucinations recommençaient. Il fallait absolument qu'elle parvienne à se contrôler, ou elle tomberait bientôt évanouie, comme c'était souvent arrivé par le passé. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu de telles crises, qu'elle redoutait de ne pas la surmonter.

Le plancher avait cessé de craquer.

Inspirant profondément, elle se força à avancer vers les escalier. Aussitôt, elle entendit les bruits de pas la suivre à nouveau.

- Madame Horrace ? appela-t-elle sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle le faisait. Vous...vous êtes là ?

Évidemment, personne ne répondit, mais Hermione sentait sa présence.

- Que me voulez-vous, à la fin ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix mélangée de colère et de peur. Laissez-moi en paix !

Il n'y avait plus de bruit si ce n'était celui de la pluie contre le toit, et la jeune femme monta les escaliers. Elle allait rentrer dans sa chambre, lorsque son regard se dirigea vers l'autre bout du couloir.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard plantée devant la porte de Drago Malefoy. Et c'est avec ce même élan de désespoir qu'elle toqua timidement contre le bois.

Qu'était-elle en train de faire, par Merlin ? Qu'allait-elle lui dire ?

Elle s'en fichait, de toute façon. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était de ne plus se trouver seule dans ce couloir lugubre, même si le choix de la compagnie restait de très mauvais goût.

- Malefoy ? appela-t-elle.

Toujours aucune réponse. Elle toqua plus fort. Il devait dormir à poings fermés. Quelle chance ! Et dire qu'elle était en train de perdre un temps précieux de sommeil !

Qu'avait-elle à perdre à insister ? Ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire une fois qu'elle l'aurait réveillé, Hermione tourna la poignée de la porte. Il allait la tuer, c'était clair !

- Malefoy ? répéta-t-elle. Tu dors ?

Elle s'approcha à pas de loup dans l'obscurité totale de la pièce, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du lit.

Le tonnerre explosa de nouveau, et la pluie redoubla d'instance. Ça n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter de si tôt. Comme elle s'y attendait, un éclair suivit la symphonie orageuse, et Hermione se concentra pour ne pas sursauter. En revanche, l'éclat de la lumière blanche révéla un instant le lit vide du Serpentard.

Il n'était donc pas là... Elle n'avait jamais été de ceux qui avaient beaucoup d'aubaine, dans la vie, mais Hermione se trouva particulièrement malchanceuse, ce soir-là. Elle se résigna à sortir de la chambre, mais, alors qu'elle se retournait, percuta quelqu'un et vacilla en arrière sur le matelas. Heureusement qu'elle reconnût rapidement la silhouette de Malefoy, car la crise cardiaque n'était pas passée loin.

- Tu cherches quelque chose, Granger ? dit-il d'un ton qui n'assurait rien de bon pour elle.

Prise de court, l'attaque devint instinctivement son moyen d'échappatoire :

- Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas dans ta chambre ?

Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant de la scruter longuement de son regard gris. Mal à l'aise, Hermione rajouta bêtement :

- On n'a pas le droit de se trouver hors du dortoir à une heure pareille.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se punir de sortir de telles niaiseries. Drago n'avait jamais respecté les règles liées aux horaires, tout comme elle n'y avait jamais prêté la moindre attention, tous deux ayant rapidement compris dès le début de l'année que tout se passerait pour le mieux si chacun s'occupait de ses affaires.

C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle Drago ne perdit pas son temps à lui faire avouer qu'elle mentait, et en vint directement au but :

- Quand t'aura fini de me prendre pour un idiot, Granger, tu pourras peut-être me dire ce que tu fais dans ma chambre à deux heures du matin en pyjama ridicule ?

- Deux heures ? répéta-t-elle sans y croire. Et les examens sont demain ! Je n'aurais jamais mes sept heures indispensables de sommeil ! Comment vais-je faire ?

- Ma suggestion à ton problème pourrait te paraître tout à faire délirante, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique, mais as-tu essayé d'aller dormir ? Il paraît que ça se fait, la nuit.

Son humour mauvais chassa tout sentiment de gêne, et Hermione se releva enfin du lit.

- Tu devrais dormir aussi, conseilla-t-elle alors. Tu as également les ASPIC demain, si je ne m'abuse.

- Ce n'est pas ton problème, si je ne m'abuse, reprit-il d'une voix légèrement agacée. Alors t'es gentille, tes sermons de miss-parfaite tu les garde pour tes deux guignols, Granger. Maintenant, vous sortez de ma chambre, toi et ton âne qui danse.

- Pas la peine d'être si susceptible, bougonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Et pour ta gouverne, ce n'est pas un âne mais un lapin !

Alors qu'elle allait franchir le seuil, elle sentit la main de Malefoy lui retenir le bras. Hermione croisa son regard acier qui pétillait de suspicion.

- Tu as de la chance que je sois crevé, ce soir. Mais ne pense pas t'en sortir aussi facilement. Tu me devras des explications.

Hermione se dégagea vivement de la poigne du jeune homme.

- Je ne te devrai rien du tout, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Parce que si on commence à faire les comptes pour tout ce qu'on se fait dans le dos l'un et l'autre, c'est toi qui me devras beaucoup, Malefoy.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Tire-toi, Granger.

- Et, de toute façon, poursuivit-elle comme s'il n'avait pas parlé, c'est probablement la dernière fois qu'on s'adresse la parole, toi et moi, alors achevons cette année aussi tranquillement qu'elle s'est déroulée, tu veux bien ?

- Est-ce que tu peux juste me foutre la paix ? se plaignit-il en se laissant mollement tomber sur son lit.

- Continue à me parler ainsi et tu n'es pas prêt d'obtenir ce...

Ses mots s'étouffèrent lentement dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle voyait Drago se lever de son lit et se diriger vers elle. Il avait l'air drôlement énervé, et une fois planté devant la jeune femme, il la foudroya du regard. Hermione parvenait presque à distinguer les cernes de fatigue du Serpentard.

- C'est quoi ton problème, Granger ? lui souffla-t-il si près qu'elle recula d'un pas. T'es vraiment bizarre, ce soir.

- Bizarre ? déglutit-elle difficilement. Je ne vois pas pour...

- Si je ne connaissais l'antipathie que te fait subir ma simple présence, la coupa-t-il, je croirais que tu fais tout pour ne pas quitter ma chambre.

- C'est ridicule, pouffa-t-elle.

Ridiculement vrai, surtout ! Merlin, regardez où elle en était réduite ! Réclamer la présence de cette stupide fouine ! Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, et vite. Même le plus abominable des orages ne valait pas le supplice qu'étaient les discussions avec Malefoy. Même le corbeau semblait être une compagnie plus agréable !

Comme pour contredire cette infâme pensée, un coup de tonnerre éclata et la chambre de Drago fut une fois de plus illuminée par la foudre. Hermione, qui avait relâché sa garde durant les dernières minutes, poussa un cri aigu de stupeur. La seconde qui suivait, elle se trouvait complètement plaquée au torse de Malefoy.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa son comportement soudain, Hermione s'écarta aussitôt du jeune homme, tout en priant Merlin de l'enfoncer six pieds sous terre. Le Serpentard, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, encore choqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Attends un peu... murmura-t-il alors en réfléchissant. La courageuse Gryffondor aurait-elle la frousse d'un simple orage ?

Bingo ! Bravo, monsieur Malefoy, vous avez brillamment résolu l'énigme du jour et remportez immédiatement le droit de vous moquez sans retenue de la pauvre petite Sang-de-Bourbe !

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il enchaîna avec un petit rictus :

- C'est pour ça que tu déballes autant de conneries au lieu d'aller te coucher ? Tu stresses, Granger ?

Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir. Il était vraiment la dernière personne au monde qu'elle aurait souhaité au courant de son secret.

- Bon, dit-il finalement, j'exploserai de rire demain, je suis bien trop fatigué ce soir. Bonne nuit, Granger.

Et il lui claqua la porte au nez. Hermione colla son oreille contre le bois et l'entendit encore ricaner. Quel misérable petit boueux ! Sale charogne ! Arrogante petite fouine ! Vieille pourriture ! Immonde bombabouse !

Hermione ferma les yeux et souffla longuement pour se calmer. Si elle se mettait à jurer aussi vulgairement, c'étaient que les choses allaient très mal. Elle se dirigea vers sa propre chambre à contre-cœur, et ouvrit la porte comme une petite fille ouvrirait un placard renfermant son monstre imaginaire. A peine entrée, Hermione s'empressa de se diriger vers la fenêtre qui claquait bruyamment sous la force du vent, et la referma aussitôt. Elle se retourna face à son lit, et jeta un œil désespéré à son réveil :

2h10

C'est alors que, dans la courte seconde où sa chambre fut embrasée par la lumière de l'éclair, elle la vit.

Maigre silhouette squelettique et sourire aiguisé.

Puis l'obscurité revint. Hermione lâcha un long cri strident à en réveiller le château entier, puis détala hors de sa chambre sans réfléchir, se protégeant les yeux pour ne plus rien voir. Elle cavala à travers le couloir et ouvrit la porte de Malefoy à la volée, avant de courir se jeter sur son lit.

Le jeune homme poussa un cri de surprise à son tour, se débattant furieusement avec l'animal qui l'attaquait. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'intrus en question n'était autre que Granger, il la repoussa brusquement et elle tomba du lit.

- Non mais ça va pas ? s'écria-t-il. J'ai toujours su que t'étais dérangée comme fille, mais là tu fais carrément flipper !

Le souffle court, Hermione respirait encore de façon hachée, et n'eut pas le temps de défendre sa cause que Drago utilisait déjà sa baguette pour la faire léviter jusque dans le couloir.

- Non ! trouva-t-elle enfin la force de protester. Ne me remet pas dehors, Malefoy ! Je ne veux pas rester seule, s'il te plaît !

- Va te faire soigner ! lança-t-il en guise de réponse avant que la porte ne se referme derrière elle.

Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça ! Elle avait des examens à réussir, et il devenait très urgent qu'elle dorme, maintenant ! Ce qui ne pourrait pas se faire tant qu'elle se trouverait seule. C'était triste à dire, mais elle avait besoin de Malefoy, ce soir, et il allait lui rendre ce service, qu'il le veuille ou non !

- Malefoy ! cria-t-elle en tambourinant à la porte fermée par la magie. Ouvre-moi ! Je ne partirai pas, tu sais ça ? Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, de toute façon, puisque je ne peux dormir ! Malefoy ? Je vais continuer à marteler cette fichue porte jusqu'à ce que tu me laisse entrer !

Hermione s'interrompit, songeuse. Mais oui, bien sûr ! Elle fila chercher sa baguette et revint quelques secondes plus tard pour jeter le contre-sort du sortilège d'insonorisation que Drago venait sûrement d'appliquer à sa chambre. Puis, elle se remit à jacasser :

- Malefoooooy !

Cette fois, il dut l'entendre, car une jolie et douce voix s'éleva de l'intérieur :

- Je jure devant Merlin que si tu ne la ferme pas je te fais bouffer tes cheveux, Granger ! Et crois-moi, ça risque d'être légèrement sec !

Affichant un petit sourire de victoire, Hermione se mit à donner des coups de pieds dans la porte.

- Ça ne sert à rien de résister, Malefoy ! lança-t-elle. Mes examens sont bien trop importants pour que je fasse nuit blanche, et tu es la seule présence rassurante que j'ai sous la main ! Oh, je ne m'en réjoui pas non plus, loin de là ! Mais, vois-tu, mes crises d'angoisse me rendent particulièrement égoïste, faisant jaillir en moi cette nécessité de sauver ma peau en cas de panique intense. Pas de chance pour toi, c'est un cas de panique intense. Alors, crois-moi quand je dis que je n'aurai aucun scrupule à pourrir ta nuit tant que tu ne sauveras pas la mienne !

Au cas où il aurait eu la mauvaise idée d'insonoriser sa chambre une fois de plus, Hermione appliqua encore le contre-sort, et se remit à débiter des paroles sans s'arrêter, ni sans oublier de faire du bruit contre le bois de la porte entre deux phrases.

2h22

- ...et là tu sais ce que j'ai répliqué ? Je lui ai dit : Lavande, la seule gourde ici, c'est toi ! Ah ! Pas mal, hein ? Je lui en ai bouché un coin à la pipelette, t'aurais vu ça ! Bon, elle est presque partie en fou rire à la suite de ma réplique, mais je suis sûre que c'est parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre ! Et, puis, franchement, cette fille est...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Hermione, qui était assise le dos contre le bois, bascula en arrière. Deux yeux gris aux cernes assassines et de la même couleur que le métal d'une hache qui souhaite vous couper la tête, se penchèrent au dessus d'elle.

- Écoute-moi attentivement, Granger, menaça-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Encore un seul son sorti de ton horrible bouche et, dès demain matin, le collège entier est au courant de ta phobie de l'orage, c'est clair ?

- Aussi clair que le fait que je m'en fiche, lui sourit-elle. Ils n'auront que les quelques malheureux jours qu'il reste à passer à Poudlard pour en rire. Ils me considèrent déjà tous comme une folle, de toute façon, alors un peu plus, un peu moins...

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! pesta-t-il en s'arrachant ses cheveux blonds. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour me coltiner cette fille-là parmi les mille autres ? Sache que le jour où Drago Malefoy se pliera aux caprices d'Hermione Granger n'est pas encore arrivé !

Et il claqua la porte, détruisant les côtes de la Gryffondor au passage.

- Tu l'auras voulu, murmura-t-elle rageusement en se massant le crâne.

Hermione se racla la gorge, puis se mit à faire ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait autre part que sous la douche et qui risquait fortement de déclencher une averse deux fois plus monstrueuse : elle chanta.

Elle chanta à plein poumon tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, des comptines apprises en maternelle jusqu'au chant de l'hymne national de Quidditch, dont elle ne connaissait même pas les paroles :

- La la la la ! La la laaaaaa ! La li la li la la...

2h45

- Pirouette, cacahouète ! Sa maisooon, est en...

Hermione se tut. Non parce que sa gorge asséchée menaçait de se fendre en deux, mais parce que la porte de la chambre venait lentement de s'ouvrir. Cependant, Malefoy n'avait pas pris la peine de se montrer. Curieuse, elle se leva et entra la pièce sombre. Elle vit Drago en train de lâcher l'un de ses oreillers par terre, à côté du lit. Sans un mot, il se recoucha et tira le drap au-dessus de sa tête. Hermione referma la porte derrière elle et s'avança à l'endroit clairement désigné comme son lit, avant de s'y coucher, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

- Tu me le paieras, l'entendit-elle grommeler.

Le sol n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus insupportable. L'odeur de Malefoy sur l'oreiller, en revanche, était insupportable. Mais bon, si s'endormir avec le parfum de son pire ennemi était le prix à payer pour rester ici, alors elle s'en contenterait largement. Demain, elle se traiterait probablement de mille noms en repensant à la situation humiliante qu'elle était en train de vivre, mais pas pour l'instant. Pour l'instant, elle se sentait apaisée. C'est tout ce qui comptait. Son cœur avait depuis un moment arrêté de lui faire mal à force de battre à toute vitesse, et la pluie semblait s'être calmée, bien que l'orage continuait de gronder.

La fatigue, qui jusqu'ici l'avait complètement abandonnée à son triste sort, constamment chassée par le sentiment de peur, l'assomma comme un rocher sur la tête, et Hermione ferma les yeux.

Mais, alors qu'elle était prête à partir au pays des rêves, le crissement aigu d'une balançoire résonna à ses oreilles. Elle rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, parcourue de nouveaux frissons d'angoisse. L'instant d'après, ce fut au tour de la porte de chambre de grincer, et Hermione enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller pour ne rien voir.

- Malefoy ? couina-t-elle timidement.

Le bruit de la balançoire sonnait de plus en plus fort dans sa tête, et ce qu'elle avait l'intention de prononcer de façon douce résonna dans la pièce sous forme de cri :

- Malefoy !

- QUOI ! rugit-il à son tour.

- Est-ce que la porte est ouverte ?

- Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ? Tu as fait le pari de te venger de moi en une seule nuit, ou quelque chose du genre ?

- Répond à la question !

- Non, Granger, la porte n'est pas ouverte !

- Tu...tu es sûr ? Parce que j'ai entendu...

- Je te dis qu'elle est fermée ! la coupa-t-il.

- Allume la lumière, s'il te plaît.

- Va te pendre, s'il te plaît, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton innocent.

- Après je te laisse tranquille, promis...

Drago soupira d'agacement. Comme si son corps pesait des tonnes, il se pencha lourdement sur le côté pour atteindre sa lampe de chevet, et alluma la lumière. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

- Ok, Granger... Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais jamais osé monter dans mon lit pendant que j'avais le dos tourné. Tu as trois secondes pour lever tes grosses fesses de mon matelas. Un...

- Je sais que j'abuse, se défendit-elle en parlant à toute vitesse, mais c'est juste que je suis morte de peur et...

- Deux.

- ...quand je dis ne pas pouvoir dormir seule, j'entends par là que je ne peux vraiment pas...

- Trois !

Drago se mit à la pousser sans ménagement, mais Hermione bloqua son corps entier, refusant de se faire expulser. Le Serpentard en vint à utiliser ses pieds pour la chasser le plus loin possible hors du matelas.

- Tu vas...dégager... de mon lit, oui ? dit-il de sa voix hachée par l'effort, tandis qu'elle se roulait en boule pour résister.

A bout de force, il finit par abandonner et relâcha tous ses muscles d'un coup, contemplant le plafond avec des yeux vides de désespoir.

- Je craque, lâcha-t-il d'un ton las. Je crois qu'en sept ans je ne t'ai jamais autant détestée qu'en cet instant, Granger.

Il tourna sa tête vers celle de la Gryffondor, et fronça alors les sourcils. Il approcha sa main de son visage, mais Hermione se recula instinctivement, méfiante. Il retenta une nouvelle fois, beaucoup plus lentement, et la jeune femme le laissa passer une main sur sa joue. Drago laissa ses doigts effleurer la peau étrangère pendant une courte seconde, puis ramena sa main devant ses yeux, comme pour l'examiner. Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers Hermione qui l'observait agir sans vraiment comprendre, puis il dit :

- Tes joues sont trempées. Et tu n'arrêtes pas de trembler.

Hermione essuya rapidement son visage, gênée. Elle tenta également d'atténuer des tremblements qu'elle ne contrôlait plus. Elle ne se rendait même plus compte quand elle pleurait, trop obsédée par ses phobies pour prêter attention aux réactions de son corps. En revanche, Drago semblait seulement se rendre compte à quel point ses peurs étaient loin d'être anodines pour elle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu crains tellement les orages ? demanda-t-il alors d'une voix qui avait perdu de sa froideur.

Hermione baissa les yeux.

- Quand j'avais cinq ans, dit-elle tout bas, mes parents m'ont fait garder par ma voisine, une vieille femme qui m'avait toujours fait très peur. Je me souviens de son immense maison où je me perdais facilement, des murs tapissés de fleurs partout, de cette atmosphère glaciale et terriblement glauque. J'en voulais tellement à mes parents de m'avoir laissée toute seule dans le château d'un monstre.

Hermione s'interrompit un instant pour lever les yeux vers Malefoy. Oui, il fallait croire qu'il l'écoutait toujours. Il semblait même attendre la suite.

- Persuadée qu'elle profiterait de la nuit pour venir me manger, reprit-elle, je me suis mise à paniquer lorsque je l'ai entendue se rapprocher de la chambre où je dormais. L'orage m'avait réveillée, et les éclairs n'arrêtaient pas d'illuminer la pièce, comme des flashs. Et c'est là que je l'ai vue. Madame Horrace se tenait au bout de mon lit ; une image terrorisante qui s'est définitivement ancrée dans mon cerveau, et que rien ne parvient à effacer. J'ai été prise de panique, et me suis enfuie si rapidement que je suis tombée dans les escaliers. Ensuite, le trou noir. Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital.

- Ce n'est pas que tu racontes mal, mais j'ai encore du mal à saisir ce qui te terrifie tant.

- C'est elle ! C'est l'esprit de ce vieux corbeau qui revient me hanter ! Chaque fois que l'orage éclate, je sais qu'il annonce que je ne vais pas tarder à sentir sa présence ! Les souvenirs qui défilent sans arrêt sous forme d'hallucinations sont ceux d'une petite fille de cinq ans, pétrifiée à l'idée qu'on lui fasse du mal ! Et je suis sûre, au fond de moi, qu'elle prend plaisir à me voir ainsi !

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, Granger, tu conserves des souvenirs de cette femme qui sont ceux d'une enfant ! Tu devrais être assez grande maintenant pour voir ça d'un autre œil, non ?

- Tu ne comprends pas ! s'énerva Hermione. Elle est là pour se venger !

- Se venger ? De quoi ?

Hermione hésita un instant, puis finit par avouer :

- Se venger de mon silence. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, Malefoy. Le lendemain, à l'hôpital, j'ai vu l'occasion rêvée de me débarrasser de la voisine, d'être sûre de ne plus jamais aller chez elle...

- Je crois que j'ai deviné la suite, dit-il en tirant un rictus. Tu lui as fait porter le chapeau, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as dit à tes parents que c'était elle qui t'avait poussée dans les escaliers ou quelque chose du genre-là ?

- Quelque chose du genre-là, oui... souffla-t-elle. J'étais petite, je ne me rendais pas compte de la gravité de telles accusations. Mes parents ne lui ont plus jamais adressé la parole, en dépit de tout ce qu'elle proclamait pour se défendre. Ils se sont même assurés qu'elle ne ferait pas de mal à d'autres enfants en mettant en garde tout le voisinage. Quelques années plus tard, Madama Horrace est morte, seule dans sa maison, probablement soulagée de laisser derrière elle une réputation qui lui collait à la peau...

Hermione se tut, et le silence régna un instant. Puis, Drago émit un sifflement admiratif.

- Eh bien ! C'est à Serpentard que tu aurais dû être envoyée, toi !

Hermione le fusillait du regard tandis qu'il éclatait de rire. Cela la ramena à la réalité et à l'énorme bêtise qu'elle venait de faire : que lui avait-il pris de se confier ainsi à Malefoy ? Vexée, elle se retourna de l'autre côté.

- Oh c'est bon, Granger, fais pas la gueule. Tu attendais quoi de moi ? Compassion ? Compréhension ?

- Maturité, bougonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

- Très bien, tu veux un conseil mâture ? Avoue à tes parents le secret que tu gardes depuis tant d'années et qui te rend malade de l'intérieur. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour demander pardon, et ça m'étonne que tu ne l'ai pas déjà fait.

- Plus les jours passaient, et moins j'en avais le courage. Il s'est maintenant écoulé trop de temps pour rouvrir une telle plaie.

- Je pense au contraire que ta plaie est restée bien trop longtemps ouverte, et qu'elle ne se fermera pas tant que tu ne diras pas la vérité.

Hermione se remit sur le dos.

- Et toi tu aurais dû aller à Serdaigle, dit-elle. Je ne te savais pas capable de sortir des paroles dotée de la moindre sagesse.

- Ce que vous autres ne comprenez pas, c'est que la maison des vert et argent renferme à elle seule les qualités uniques des autres maisons : nous avons le courage des Gryffondor, l'intelligence des Serdaigle et, hum... Non, nous n'avons rien en commun avec ces bêtas de Poufsouffle, en fait.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Tous deux écoutèrent la pluie pendant un long moment, sans s'adresser la parole.

Drago finit par éteindre la lumière.

- N'empêche, dit-il alors, cette histoire élucide enfin le mystère d'Hermione Granger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je te rappelle que tu as fait une chute du haut des escaliers à l'âge de cinq ans ! Ton désordre mental n'a plus rien de surprenant.

Contre toute attente, Hermione explosa de rire. Elle n'était ni fâchée de sa remarque, ni vexée, juste amusée. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir rigolé depuis des années à cause de tout ce stress. D'abord surpris qu'elle prenne sa plaisanterie aussi bien, Drago finit par rire à son tour.

Il était étrange pour Hermione d'entendre son propre rire se mêler à celui d'un homme avec qui elle n'avait jamais échangé rien d'autre que des insultes. Elle profita donc de cette précieuse minute de bonne humeur entre eux qui était probablement exceptionnelle et unique. Elle se sentait bien, tout à coup.

- Il y a quand même une chose que je me demande, dit Drago lorsque leurs rires s'atténuèrent. Ce n'est pas le premier orage de l'année ; comment as-tu fait les autres nuits ?

- C'est très simple : je ne dormais pas. Je laissais la lumière allumée et restais dans mon lit, essayant de contrôler mon angoisse du mieux possible. Faire des nuits blanches est quelque chose à laquelle je suis habituée depuis toute jeune. J'ai même appris à maîtriser ma fatigue pour la journée à suivre, écoutant les cours avec extrême attention. Puis, après manger, j'allais me coucher aussitôt.

- Je suppose que les ASPIC sont pour toi une excuse assez valable pour venir ruiner ma nuit à moi ?

- Tout à fait.

- Il serait quand même temps que tu penses à consulter, Granger.

- J'en ai vu des psy, tu sais ? Et tout ce que j'en ai retenu, c'est cette histoire de Totem. Quelque chose que je dois trouver par moi-même et qui apaisera mes angoisses lors des orages.

- Eh bah vivement que tu le trouves, ce totem, dit-il en bâillant longuement.

- Oh, rassure-toi, je l'ai déjà trouvé.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? ricana-t-il. Laisse-moi deviner, c'est le manuel de l'Histoire de Poudlard ? Oh non, je sais, c'est ton hideux pyjama jaune !

Hermione le laissa rire de sa stupide blague, avant de déclarer fermement :

- C'est toi, Malefoy. C'est toi, mon Totem.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire de nouveau, mais cessa petit à petit en réalisant qu'Hermione ne plaisantait pas.

- Quoi ? souffla-t-il alors. T'es pas sérieuse, là ?

- A une période, mon père n'arrêtait pas de me donner des objets avec l'espoir que ce soient les bons. Mais le docteur avait bien précisé que, le jour où je trouverai mon Totem, je le saurai au plus profond de moi.

- Mais...mais, bégaya-t-il en essayant d'apercevoir son visage dans l'obscurité, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Enfin, pourquoi moi, Merlin ! Pourquoi _moi_ ?

- La raison, je l'ignore, répondit-elle toujours aussi calmement. Ce dont je suis certaine, en revanche, c'est que depuis que l'on s'est croisés cette nuit, je n'ai plus pensé à Madame Horrace. C'est comme si nos disputes prenaient toute la place, comme si la colère que tu fais sans arrêt jaillir en moi est le seul sentiment assez fort pour chassez ma peur.

- C'est n'importe quoi, ricana-t-il froidement.

- Écoute, Malefoy, dit-elle sérieusement, pour la première fois en douze ans, il s'est passé plus de deux heures sans que je ne songe une seule fois à ma malédiction lors d'un orage. Toute l'énergie que je mettais d'habitude dans mes efforts pour ne pas avoir peur, je l'ai dépensée ce soir à essayer de te convaincre de me laisser entrer. Ce n'est qu'une fois y être parvenue que j'ai seulement réalisé avoir presque oublié pourquoi je faisais tout ça.

Drago garda le silence un moment, essayant probablement d'assimiler les paroles d'Hermione. Puis, il finit par lâcher dans un souffle :

- Bah merde alors.

- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, soupira-t-elle.

- Attends, ça veut dire qu'à l'âge de soixante ans tu viendras encore toquer à ma porte pour te réfugier chez moi quand il fera ce temps-là ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. J'aurais un mari d'ici-là, et je ne serai donc pas seule.

- Inutile d'essayer de me rassurer. Je te parle de la réalité, moi, pas de fiction ! Et dans la réalité, Hermione Granger finit vieille fille !

- Ah oui ? s'énerva-t-elle alors, piquée au vif. Et tu sais ce que j'y vois, moi, dans ta fichue réalité ? Drago Malefoy marié à une femme par convention et menant une vie totalement dénuée d'amour !

- Oh pitié, ricana-t-il, épargne-moi ce cliché ! Je te pensais au-dessus de ça, honnêtement ! Contrairement à ce que tout le monde balance, je compte bien trouver une femme qui m'aimera pour ce que je suis et que j'aimerai en retour ! Il n'y a pas que mon argent qui fait de moi une personne extrêmement intéressante. J'ai d'ailleurs les quatre qualités qui m'assurent le succès : beau, intelligent, drôle, sexy...

- Je croyais qu'on parlait de réalité et non de fiction, Malefoy ? le coupa-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'il sait faire de l'humour, le castor ? Il ne te reste plus que les trois autres qualités à acquérir pour espérer plaire à quelqu'un ! Dommage que, dans ton cas, même un Scrout à Pétard aurait plus de chance en amour !

- Ça y est ? T'as enfin fini de cracher ton venin ? Je sais que tu adores t'écouter parler et ça me fend le cœur de te le demander, Malefoy, mais il faudrait penser à la mettre en veilleuse ! J'aimerais dormir, tu comprends ?

- Non, désolé, ce mot m'échappe depuis que ma tarée de colocataire me tient éveillée depuis des heures !

Le tonnerre qui gronda mit fin à leur dispute. Ils lâchèrent un même soupire de fatigue, puis Hermione se retourna de son côté, emportant une partie de la couette avec elle.

- Bonne nuit, lâcha-t-elle, sans y mettre le cœur toutefois.

Drago roula vers son côté à son tour.

- Merci, répondit-il, mais ma nuit sera bien meilleure si tu évites de voler mon dû.

Et il récupéra toute la couette d'un coup sec, avant de soupirer de satisfaction. Hermione préféra ne plus rien répondre, et tenta de s'endormir malgré le froid qui commençait déjà à lui mordiller la peau des jambes.

Bientôt, les ronflements du Serpentard s'élevèrent.

Hermione, qui avait du mal à faire redescendre la rage qui bouillait encore dans ses veines, constata à quel point son imbécile de Totem se révélait efficace. Il était parvenu à la mettre si en colère qu'elle se surprit à trouver la présence de Madame Horrace bien plus supportable que celle de Drago Malefoy.

A trois heure et demi du matin, la pauvre Gryffondor, exténuée, ferma enfin les yeux pour ne les réouvrir qu'au petit matin.

Petit matin qui fit son apparition trois heures plus tard.

oOoOoOo

6h30

Oh non, pas déjà ? Elle venait à peine de s'endormir !

Elle entendit un grognement tout près de son oreille. Qui était dans son lit, par Merlin ? Question d'autant plus importante, que faisait-elle collée contre le torse de cette personne ?

L'odeur étrangère fut alors très vite identifiée, ramenant aussitôt tous les souvenirs de la veille. Ce n'était pas chambre, et encore moins son lit. Et les bras qui l'entouraient fermement étaient ceux de Drago Malefoy.

Hermione grimaça de dégoût. Néanmoins, elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, refusant de prendre le risque de le réveiller ; s'il voyait qu'ils avaient tous les deux dormi entrelacés, ça serait évidemment de sa faute et il ne se gênerait pas pour la noyer de reproches. Hors, elle avait besoin de commencer sa journée avec bonne humeur. Cela favorisait la concentration de dix-huit pour-cent, d'après le magazine _Magic Aspic_.

Elle se glissa habilement hors de l'étreinte du Serpentard qui, de toute évidence, n'entendait toujours pas le réveil qui continuait de sonner. Une fois debout, Hermione l'observa un instant dormir. Il paraissait étrangement gentil et inoffensif lorsque les traits de son visage étaient détendus, et elle se surprit à lui trouver une certaine beauté qu'elle n'aurait autrement jamais remarquée.

Avec un petit sourire démoniaque, elle hésita à le réveiller. Il serait pourtant si facile d'éteindre son réveil et de le laisser dormir ainsi, assurant son échec aux examens de fin d'année. Après tout, c'est un mauvais coup qu'il méritait amplement après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Hermione s'approcha du jeune homme et posa une main sur son épaule.

Oui, il le méritait, mais plus autant. Même si ça ne regorgeait pas de bonne volonté, il s'était montré particulièrement sympa cette nuit, et il était fou de constater à quel point une seule bonne action de sa part valait aux yeux d'Hermione bien plus qu'un passé désagréable. Il avait fallu attendre le dernier jour de sept ans de haine pour se rendre compte que Malefoy n'était peut-être pas aussi mauvais qu'il le prétendait.

Et rien que pour la jouissance qu'apportait la nouvelle preuve de victoire du bien contre le mal, Hermione trouva qu'il valait la peine d'être réveillé. Enfin, encore faudrait-il qu'il se décide à émerger et cesse de grogner chaque fois qu'elle lui secouait l'épaule !

- Malefoy, t'es mort ou quoi ? s'énerva-t-elle en le poussant plus fort.

- Dégage, Dobby... marmonna-t-il dans son oreiller.

Choquée, Hermione fronça les sourcils et repoussa aussitôt la colère qui tentait de prendre vie. Non, ce n'était pas le jour, et personne ne parviendrait à l'énerver. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui souffla :

- Lucius Malefoy est venu te souhaiter bonne chance, il attend devant la porte.

Sa farce marcha beaucoup mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Drago avait bondi hors du lit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, cherchant Lucius des yeux tout en enfilant maladroitement sa robe par dessus son pyjama.

- J'étais réveillé, père ! bredouilla-t-il, tenant à peine sur ses pieds.

Hermione éclata de rire. Drago posa les yeux sur elle comme s'il venait de découvrir sa présence, et un voile gris assombrit aussitôt son regard.

- Hilarant, Granger ! Vraiment !

Hermione quitta la pièce sans cesser de rire, bien trop amusée par la réaction de Drago.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une fois qu'elle fût habillée et coiffée, elle entra dans la salle de bain et se retint de rire de nouveau en découvrant la mine abattue de Drago, dont les cheveux blonds en bataille donnaient l'impression d'avoir traversé la tempête.

- Bien dormi ? nargua-t-elle en prenant sa brosse à dent.

- Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne me parles même pas, Granger, maugréa-t-il. Mon désir de te tuer n'en serait qu'augmenté et ton meurtre me mettrait en retard pour les examens.

- Ça te va bien les cernes noires, dit-elle innocemment comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ses menaces. Ça te rend moins...pâlichon.

- Tu n'as pas peur que je révèle à tout le monde ton angoisse nocturne ? attaqua-t-il alors.

- Oh, je pense que les élèves seront bien plus intéressés par mon histoire que la tienne. Je vois déjà Lavande m'envier à mort d'avoir passé la nuit avec Drago Malefoy...

Drago tourna vers elle un regard dépité.

- Tu n'oserais pas me salir ainsi ? siffla-t-il.

- Si tu joues au jeu des secrets révélés avec moi, Malefoy, dit-elle plus sérieusement, c'est toi qui perdra. Je te le jure.

Ils se fixèrent intensément pendant quelques secondes, puis Drago brisa le lien en se tournant vers l'évier pour saisir sa brosse à dent à son tour. Hermione fut ravie de voir qu'elle s'était faite comprendre.

- Tu peux me passer ma note, s'il te plait ? demanda-t-elle en tendant la main.

Drago la dévisagea.

- Quoi ?

- Le dentifrice, Malefoy ! T'es sourd ?

- Tu n'as pas dit dentifrice, je te signale.

- Ah oui ? ricana-t-elle sans y croire. Et j'ai dit quoi ?

- Tu as dit ta note. Je suis sûr que tu pensais aux examens !

- Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! J'ai dit dentifrice !

- J'y crois pas, ça ! s'esclaffa Drago. T'es complètement obsédée, hein ? Ah, pauvre fille...

Hermione lui arracha le dentifrice des mains tandis que c'était à son tour d'éclater de rire. Après s'être rapidement brossé les dents, la jeune Gryffondor préféra sortir en vitesse de la salle de bain au risque de céder à la voix assassine qui lui murmurait qu'il ne serait pas très difficile de faire disparaître le corps dans le château...

**oOoOoOo**

La matinée s'acheva et tous les élèves quittèrent les classes pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, un air désespéré collé à leur visage.

- J'ai tout raté ! ronchonna Ron en prenant place à côté de Harry. Je suis sûr que je vais me retaper une année ici tout seul !

- Mais non, Ron, sourit Hermione qui était en face. C'est toujours l'impression qu'on a en sortant de l'examen, mais tu verras, je suis sûre que tu ne t'en es pas si mal sorti.

- Tu vas me dire que t'as l'impression d'avoir raté, toi ? lança-t-il.

- Heu...non, déglutit-elle. Mais...ça ne veut rien dire.

- Ouais, c'est ça.

Hermione jeta un regard embarrassé à Harry qui lui fit signe de laisser tomber.

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole :

- Eh bien, j'espère que vous avez pris assez de force pour l'épreuve de cet après-midi, ainsi que celles de demain ! Je vous souhaite à tous de réussir ces importants examens, ce dont je ne doute absolument pas. Ne négligez pas le sommeil, et pensez à vous détendre plutôt qu'à réviser ! Bonne chance à tous.

Les élèves et professeurs applaudirent, et Dumbledore se rassit, avant de finalement se relever. Le silence se fit de nouveau.

- J'allais oublier... Concernant les deuxième année, votre match de Quidditch de ce soir est annulé. On nous annonce le retour de l'orage d'ici quelques heures, et malheureusement, il risque de durer encore toute la nuit.

Le bruit d'un verre brisé retentit à l'autre bout de la Salle. Tout le monde se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux blonds qui tenait son verre cassé dans la main. Il lâcha un rapide « pardon », et les regards se détournèrent ailleurs tandis que les conversations reprenaient.

Seul deux yeux noisette continuaient de le fixer. Même située à l'autre bout, Hermione se sentit frissonner lorsque Drago planta son regard dans le sien. Elle le vit alors remuer les lèvres et en déchiffra les mots « N'y pense même pas ».

Hermione explosa de rire, attirant les regards étonnés de ses voisins. C'est alors que, contre toute attente, elle vit Drago tirer un sourire amusé à son tour.

Et c'est ainsi que, parmi tous les rires qui résonnaient dans la Grande Salle, deux d'entre eux ne firent plus qu'un, pour la seconde fois en quelques heures seulement.

**FIN**

**oOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOo**

**Voilà, histoire un peu loufoque sortie de mon esprit. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir de savoir que vous avez passé un bon petit moment, et puis je souhaite à toutes les familles du Var beaucoup de courage pour surmonter les catastrophes.**

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**A bientôt,**

**MalefoyHeartless**


End file.
